Full Circle
by Leper Gnome
Summary: The most climactic things in her life seem to always involve him... [slight Twinleafshipping] [DiamondPearl fic] [three chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers for Diamond/Pearl, slight Twinleafshipping (JunxHikari/RivalxHerione)**

**  
**Okay, okay, I admit it, I wanted an excuse to write something with Jun in it because there's simply not enough of him on here, from what I've seen. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't know. I've only seen… three fics with him in it, and two aren't even done. But yeah, here it is. I just decided that I would go more in-depth with the scene at Lake Acuity. I didn't alter it in any way; in fact, I wrote down every word and action from the game as I was playing. I just added the little bit after Jun left, because I wanted to go on about Hikari's feelings about it… yeah.

Also, I really don't like using the English names, but I only knew the Japanese names for Dawn and Damion, and I didn't want to mix Japanese and English names, because I think that's just kinda lame. Anyway, go ahead and read, if you're not bored with me yet.

Disclaimer: If I was part of the creation of this beautiful duo of games, I would have made it so that anyone who played the girl would get their fill of Twinleafshipping… Plus I'd make the characters you play, in any of the games, be able to actually talk. Gnaah…

**Full Circle, Chapter One**

--Lake Acuity--

Dawn knew the path through the wintry forest was coming to an end, because she heard a slight splashing from the waves of the somehow-unfrozen Lake Acuity. Stopping where the land opened into the lake's shore, she immediately looked around for any sign of a Pokemon, or, slightly more importantly to her, Damion, but she didn't have to look far. She found both Damion and a purple-haired woman she recognized as Jupiter, a Galactic Admin, near the land's edge. Damion's back was to Dawn, but she had a feeling that the battle had ended, and not in his favor, by the way Jupiter looked rather smug. There was no Pokemon to be seen, though, and Dawn assumed the worse, and correctly, at that: the legendary Pokemon of this lake had already been captured by Jupiter and transported to the Galactic Headquarters.

"You're not getting away with this, Team Galactic!"

Dawn's attention snapped back to her blonde friend. Damion's hands were raised slightly from his sides and balled into fists, and he was in a generally angry stance.

"Oh? Are you finished already?" Jupiter asked with an innocent tone, examining her nails for show.

Dawn felt something flare inside of her suddenly, most likely with anger at Jupiter. Why it was so intense, though, she didn't know. It would make sense for her to be _mad_ at Jupiter for ridiculing Damion for a loss, but not furious. But then again, he was her best friend, possibly the best she'd ever felt she had. She would mull over it later, though, because Jupiter was speaking again.

"Your Pokemon aren't bad, but _you're_ laughably weak. You honestly thought you could save the Pokemon of the lake? _And_ become the Pokemon Champion? Dream on, little kid."

The flare only grew as Jupiter spoke, and Dawn wanted badly to march right up to them and smack Jupiter across the face, at the very least, but she knew how Damion felt about people finishing his fights for him. So she stayed put, as hard as it was. And it _was_ very hard to watch Damion's stance change drastically, his fists unfurling and lowering back to his sides, his shoulders lowering steadily as Jupiter taunted him.

After a silent moment, Jupiter shivered a bit, then turned to a few Grunts that were watching from a distance. "But, _eww_, it's so cold here. Let's go back to the Veilstone Headquarters." She brushed past Damion, who stood there, unmoving, then stopped suddenly as she noticed Dawn in front of her, gesturing to the Grunts to go on without her. "Oh? Don't I know you?" The question was apparently rhetorical, because she'd continued to speak before Dawn had time to open her mouth. "We met in Eterna City." Jupiter suddenly turned serious, lowering her voice slightly. "Listen. Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of Team Galactic's way." She paused, waiting for a response, but Dawn merely gave her an indignant look, causing her to cock an eyebrow. "Don't come whining about poor Pokemon and other trivial junk like that." She suddenly pointed a finger right in Dawn's face. "Don't waste your time coming to our headquarters in Veilstone." She straightened up again, giving Dawn a tight smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Jupiter sauntered past her and was gone.

Dawn resisted the urge to go after her right then, instead tentatively walking to Damion. He vaguely turned toward her, though his head was bowed so that his bangs shaded his eyes slightly. There was a long pause in which Dawn's hand twitched several times, her mind urging her to place it on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but she was unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dawn was startled when Damion spoke. She looked back to his face, but his expression was still unreadable. He continued. "I couldn't do anything against Team Galactic!" He sounded agitated, frustrated with himself, and her thoughts were confirmed when he finally lifted his head, looking out at the lake. "That Pokemon called Uxie… It was suffering…" His tone and expression changed as he was saying this, to that of sympathy and slight pain for another. After another, albeit shorter, pause, Damion turned back to Dawn, though it was as if he was looking through her. "I'm going to get tougher… It's not about winning or losing… That's not good enough…"

"Da--…" Dawn stopped herself, finding she didn't know what to say. She'd never seen him like this. But, luckily, he didn't seem to comprehend her failed attempt to comfort him.

"I _have_ to be stronger…" And, without a word of farewell, Damion turned and began to leave, head down again, and walking slower than Dawn had seen him do anything. Her heart ached for him, and it was unfamiliar, because he'd always pick himself right back up after a bad experience. She stood, rooted to the spot, simply watching him leave, as if trying to make sure he'd be okay from then on.

When Damion disappeared into the forest, Dawn stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend that this had been real. She still felt the ache in her chest, even though he was long gone, and it continued as she trudged through the forest on the well-beaten path. When she arrived on the lakefront, the Galactic grunts that had been hanging around were gone, presumably with Jupiter. After another long, still moment, Dawn released her Staraptor from her Pokeball, and Staraptor immediately turned to face her, cooing lightly with concern. Dawn smiled weakly, stroking Staraptor's feathers a bit.

"Could you take me to Veilstone City, Staraptor?"

Staraptor nodded once, waited as Dawn boarded her, then took off into the sky, her wings kicking up some powdery snow in the process. Dawn knew what she had to do now, and she would do it for everyone, but she couldn't help but feel that, deep inside her, it would be mostly with Damion in mind.

**End**

Yes, you read correctly up there, this is only chapter one. Next I plan to write about when Kouki runs into you somewhere and tells you that Jun says he believes in you, or something like that. I didn't get there yet in this game, so I don't know it word for word, and I don't even remember where it takes place, so I might have it up tonight if I get there in my game. I hope I do, because it's one of my favorite scenes in the whole game… I mean, come on, Jun having Kouki tell Hikari that he believes in her to do this whole thing? That's gold for any diehard Twinleafshipper such as myself!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ahem… well… It would appear that I was mistaken in terms of the order of events in the games… Rival helps you out first on Spear Pillar, then Assistant tells you that Rival believes in you… I think the latter happens right after Rival leaves…

Anyway, I'm probably gonna get the second actual chapter of this up today, if I feel like playing… Even though no one's reviewed this. Not seriously, at any rate…

Maybe it's because it says 'slight Twinleafshipping'. I was only being fair and telling you people beforehand. And, really, that's only how it is from my perspective. I'm surprised no one's come to burn me with the fact that it could just as easily be Clingyshipping, if the person chose the guy character… bah.

I should change the rating on this to General/Angst because of this AN… 


	3. Chapter 2

Well, it certainly has been a while… I actually wrote this quite some time ago and have it posted on my deviantART account, and I wasn't going to post it here, to be honest. But I got some reviews on the first chapter recently that encouraged me to put this up. This chapter, I think, is better than the first one… Except for the fact that I used Japanese names this time because I found out that the three commanders' Japanese names are just the same as their English names. Sorry for the inconsistency, everyone! Most names I've used should be familiar, except for the three I made up (Jun's mom and the father and daughter you help at the Valley Windworks), but if anyone gets confused, I'll provide a list of who everyone is in an author's note. So… enjoy! 8D

**Full Circle, Chapter Two**

--Mt. Coronet, Summit--

Breathless, and colder than she had ever felt, Hikari passed through the Pokemon-made archway in the rock of the mountain, clutching her arms around her own body in a vain attempt to warm herself. The air was exceptionally thin up here, and it didn't help that she was wearing a dress, especially one with no sleeves and a hemline that didn't even reach her knees.

Hikari took a few steps, before she actually looked up (her head was down, as she was trying to keep as much body heat to herself as possible). She stopped in her tracks, her arms falling slightly limp; standing not too far in front of her was Akagi, the man behind the entire set-up of Team Galactic. Mars and Jupiter, two of the three Galactic Commanders, stood a ways behind him and off to the sides of the walkway. Their backs were to her, and they all seemed to be transfixed on a wide, open area a few yards beyond Akagi's position. Hikari's observing of the situation stopped, however, as Akagi raised his head and began to speak in an emotionless voice.

"… Now, all will end. And everything will begin. … With this Red Chain, I will pry open the portal to another dimension."

It was then that Hikari noticed what Akagi was holding calmly in his hands; it was a short chain that glowed a burning red, and, although Hikari didn't know how he was going to open up an entire dimension with a chain that was scarcely a foot long, she knew that this was it. This was the final threshold, so to speak. But, once again, Hikari was interrupted in the midst of her musings by Akagi's voice.

"I command that you unleash your power for me…" He paused, now holding the Red Chain taut above his head. "Palkia, the mythical Pokemon, and the master of space and dimensions!"

There were a few seconds of absolute silence, in which Hikari stared with bated breath, when a transparent black orb began to materialize in the open space before Akagi. It began to grow bigger and bigger, before stopping very suddenly, its sheer mass taking up almost the entire space. There were small tremors erupting every few seconds, and Hikari fought not to make a sound; she didn't want Mars and Jupiter to notice her and start to banter. She couldn't miss any chance to resolve this somehow.

All of a sudden, a gigantic Pokemon appeared inside the orb, nearly as big. It was bipedal, with armor covering its entire body, even its thick tail. The armor was mostly pale pink, streaked with magenta, but its face, spine, and claws were white. Its underbelly was black. There was armor jutting out of its back, looking almost like wings. There was a single pearl embedded into both of its shoulder plates. Its eyes glowed a red that rivaled the intensity of the Red Chain. All in all, this Pokemon looked more vicious than any that Hikari had ever seen, but she couldn't help but feel overwhelming respect for it. Palkia was… a god.

There were several bright flashes of light that followed Palkia's appearance, making Hikari flinch each time. Then, suddenly, Hikari noticed Akagi relinquish his grip on the Red Chain, and, while Hikari expected it to drop, it stayed in the air, somehow stretching in length by a very great amount as it wrapped around Palkia several times over, of its own accord, restraining the Pokemon from movement. Palkia roared in protest, thrashing as much as the Chain would allow, which wasn't much at all. It was a saddening sight for Hikari.

Suddenly, a blanket of color began to flow outward from the orb in all directions, completely obscuring the sky from view. Hikari had an idea of what was happening, now.

"This will bring about the destruction of all things."

Hikari slowly returned her attention to Akagi, who had just spoken, biting her lip to keep from letting out a depressed sigh. It was almost too much for her. … _Almost_.

"With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife." He paused again, seeming to breathe in deeply. "Feel the dimensions distorting… Only _I_ can stop it."

Hikari wrung her hands a bit, now worried for her friends, her family, _the world_. What was happening to the rest of Sinnoh?

…

--Hearthome City--

In the jubilant Hearthome City, Melissa was out and about again, flitting around the entrance to the Contest Hall and greeting everyone who made to enter.

"Ah, welcome to ze one and only Sinnoh Contest Hall, _mes amis_! Enjoy your stay at Hearthome City, _oui_?"

As she twirled once, for show, Melissa happened to glance up at the sky, and she frowned at the sight. No wonder it had suddenly gotten dark, and everyone else seemed to be staring. …

"Now, what might zees be? …"

…

--Valley Windworks--

"Daddy! _Daddy_!!"

The little girl burst through the front doors of the Windworks, continuing to scream her father's name. She suddenly felt herself stop, then looked up and into the face of Goro, her father, who had caught her and kneeled down to her level.

"Aiko, what's wrong?"

"W-Well I was playing outside with this really cute Combee I found—" At that moment, said Combee popped out from behind Aiko, looking perfectly tame, but as shaken as the girl. "—and we were looking at the clouds, but then the sky started looking weird, and it's kinda sorta really pretty, but still really weird!!" She stopped, finally breathing, and held the Combee close to her as she blinked up at Goro despairingly.

Goro stared down at his daughter for a moment, then turned to his colleagues, excusing himself as he got up to exit the building with Aiko and the Pokemon in tow.

"Now, Aiko, are you sure it's not just storm clouds?"

"Nooo, no no no no no, I promise it's really something weird!" Aiko ran ahead of her father, pushing open one of the double doors. "See?"

Goro stopped in the doorway, looking up at the sky. His eyebrows shot up at the sight, and he knelt down again, putting a hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"I see, Aiko..."

…

--Twinleaf Town--

Ayako sipped a cup of tea, half-heartedly flipping the channels on her television. It had been a long while since Hikari had started her journey, and, though the girl visited occasionally, Ayako felt it was abysmally quiet around, now, even with Glameow as company.

Speaking of the cat Pokemon; Glameow suddenly jumped into Ayako's lap, nearly causing the coordinator to spill the tea on the both of them.

"Glameow?! What are you doing??"

Glameow mewed desperately as she ran across Ayako's lap several times, jerking her head toward the window every few seconds. She seemed to be urging Ayako to look outside, and Ayako put down the teacup, picked Glameow up, and stood, only complying because the Pokemon never freaked out like this over _anything_.

"Now, let's see what's--… Oh my…"

Besides the fact that it was unusually dark out for this time of day, the sky also looked far from the way it should. _Nothing_ like this had been in the weather report. …

"I hope Hikari and Jun are safe, Glameow…"

Shortly after Glameow's mew of agreement, a frantic pounding came at the door, and Ayako looked at it for a moment, before rushing to pull it open, nearly dropping Glameow in the process. She wasn't completely surprised to see Yuki standing there, looking disheveled as if she had ran the whole way. Which, most likely, she had.

"Oh, Ayako, what's happening??" she asked, wringing her hands as she brushed past Ayako into the house and began pacing agitatedly.

"I don't—"

"My baby's out there somewhere, and yours is too, and-- … What're we going to do??"

"Yu—"

"If Jun gets himself involved in this, oh, what's going to happen?! He never takes any precautions! He's always—"

"Yukiko!"

Yuki turned to look at Ayako; she never used Yuki's full name.

"I assure you, Jun and Hikari will most likely be okay. They're tough kids," Ayako said calmly, smiling a bit. "And they usually manage to take care of each other, too."

Yuki nodded, smiling shakily. "I hope you're right… but I'm sure you are. They'll be able to get out of this…" She trailed off, still looking slightly insecure.

"I promise." But, the problem was, Ayako knew there was a chance that she couldn't keep that promise.

…

--Mt. Coronet, Summit--

Hikari shuddered at the thought of any possible fates of the people she was close to, or even people she had known only for a moment. If anything happened to anyone, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. … Suddenly, the thought of Jun and Kouki popped into her head, and her eyes widened. Where were they, now? She hadn't seen nor heard from either of them since the issues at the lakes. She reckoned Kouki was safe with Professor Nanakamado, but Jun… he was on his own. She hadn't a clue where he could be. If she had known he was in his normal high spirits, she wouldn't have worried as much, but, for all she knew, he could still be feeling as crushed as he had when he left Lake Acuity. The whole thought of Jun, Kouki, or anyone else being less than safe was harshly unsettling.

Hikari suddenly felt a burning inside her when she looked back Akagi, and her brow furrowed in a glare. What was so great about ruling an empty world, anyway? The magnificent Pokemon, Palkia, who was having every ounce of the great power within it squeezed out in a way that could be no less than uncomfortable, deserved such a position more than anyone in her mind right now. Pokemon had created this world they all lived in, and for it to be completely wiped clean of any life was… wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong._

Akagi suddenly raised his arms up, keeping his gaze fixated on the mighty Pokemon before them. "This is the mythical Pokemon that created Sinnoh! Palkia, the ancient deity of space and the dimensions!"

The glow from the Red Chain began to burn ever brighter, causing Palkia to squeeze its eyes shut and roar, louder than anything Hikari had ever heard before. The sight made Hikari want to cry, lash out, _anything_. This was cruel. This Pokemon, a god that should be treated with utmost respect, was hurting, and all for one man's gain. Akagi claimed he wanted a perfect world, one where there would be no confliction under his rule, but Hikari found it hard to believe that he had any morals at all if he would do this to a Pokemon that deserved _so much more_, simply for existing, than he did.

"This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create an entirely new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am the ruler of all things!"

Hikari felt the angry burning sensation once again, as Akagi spoke the final words of his monologue:

"I _will_ become a deity!"

Hikari let go of all restraint, beginning to stalk forward in Akagi's direction, when she felt a hand grip her right shoulder, manicured fingernails digging into the skin.

"There's no need to rush."

Hikari whipped her head to the side, facing the owner of the smirking, unnaturally nasally voice: Mars. She jerked herself out of the tight grip, turning fully to face the Galactic Commander.

"I can understand you want to battle our boss real bad, but you'll have to go through me first. After all," Mars added, gesturing vaguely with the hand that wasn't on her hip, "you've made me look bad more times than I care to remember!"

"And I'll be next."

Hikari recognized the hated voice immediately to belong to Jupiter. She didn't even turn around, instead choosing to glare steadily at Mars.

"You might be tough, but this time, the gloves are coming off!"

All three reached for a Pokeball of their own, but stopped as they heard approaching footsteps and turned to look at the source. Jupiter's jaw dropped, Mars cocked an eyebrow, and Hikari had to bring her hands to her mouth to muffle an excited squeal; standing before them was Jun, grinning cockily. He didn't even look like the cold was bothering him…

"Hold on one second!" he said in his usual loud tone, sidling up to stand in front of Jupiter, directly back-to-back with Hikari. "Don't you start the party without me!"

Jupiter snorted in a bit of a pout, but Hikari smiled internally, practically radiating gratefulness that Jun was certain to catch. If she hadn't trusted him with her life before (which she had), she definitely trusted him with even more than that now.

"Well, if it isn't the little boy who ran off crying at Lake Acuity!"

Jun canted his head forward slightly as his eyebrows shot up, a subtle air of sarcasm about him, but Hikari had tensed up as Jupiter spoke, abruptly getting angry again. Jun felt her stiffen and he put a hand on her wrist in a gentle manner, not turning around, and Hikari got the message, calming down almost immediately. It wasn't forced, however.

"Did you get any tougher since then? We'll beat you two-on-two!"

Jupiter's challenging words seemed to set of an alarm, which all four of them responded to immediately, calling out their first choice of Pokemon as the battle commenced.

…

Mars stomped a foot, looking away as she returned her fallen Purugly. Jupiter returned her Skuntank as well, crossing her arms awkwardly over her stomach after she did so. Neither said a word; clearly they wanted to just go out with what was left of their dignity. Hikari and Jun returned their respective Pokemon as well, before turning around to face each other.

Jun chuckled after a short pause, looking down at the ground, his expression reflective. After another moment, he looked back at Hikari, giving her a proud grin that made her smile herself.

"My Pokemon are tough, right?"

Hikari nodded patiently, resisting the urge to simply throw her arms around him as an alternative answer to such a blatant question.

"I can get even tougher!" Jun added, as if he actually needed to reassure her of that.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Hikari replied, prompting a slight widening of the blonde's grin before he suddenly turned to look at the thrashing Pokemon and Akagi. The grin faded slowly, and Hikari joined him in observing the sad sight. She knew that Jun was equally as compassionate toward Pokemon as she was, and that it pained him to see this as well.

They turned back to each other at the same time, and their eyes met. Hikari had to admit to herself, she had missed his eyes. They were… unique. Just like him.

"But, you know, that's it for us. We've hit the wall. …" Jun purposely kept the eye contact between them as he spoke, and Hikari was glad for that because, on occasion, that was the only way she could make sense of what he was saying, for some reason. And she knew that, now, he was telling her she would have to go on without him. That this was her job, now. While Hikari would have much rather had Jun with her to do this, she trusted his judgment, as per the normal (despite the usual outcome of that).

Suddenly, Jun took Hikari's bag from her shoulder. "Hikari, I'll help you with this!" He set both her bag and his on the ground, kneeling before them and pulling several varieties of healing items out of his bag. Hikari watched, mouth slightly agape, as he completely healed all of her Pokemon, one by one, using his own supplies: Torterra, Staraptor, Rapidash, Gastrodon, Medicham, and Pachirisu. It had been done quickly, which was normal for Jun, and he rose, handing her bag back to her.

"Hey, Hikari! This is it!" He paused for a second, putting a hand on her arm in a gesture of wishing her luck. "It's your show now!" And, with a final wide grin, and a last look at Palkia, Jun turned and left, disappearing into the interior of the mountain.

Hikari stared after him, smiling to herself, then she began to turn back to the situation, when her eyes somehow landed on Jupiter. Apparently she had been watching the whole scene, because she was already looking right back at Hikari. They made eye contact, cold maroon meeting soft blue, and Jupiter instantly turned away, flinching as if the visual contact pained her. Maybe it did, Hikari pondered, considering how she must have been brought up in the organization.

Hikari's thoughts were interrupted for the third time that day as a sudden bright light emanated from somewhere on her right. She turned to look, and the feeling of dread returned. Centered on Palkia was a vortex, and it was the color opposite of a black hole, but otherwise entirely similar. It didn't appear to be sucking anything in yet, but it was only a matter of time. She heard Akagi exhale sharply, and assumed that he was watching with awe, now.

"Palkia. … This is… fantastic! _Beautiful_! It's the creation of a new galaxy!"

Hikari felt the bitterness return, but she had expected it.

"_My new world_!"

A harsh wind had started sometime during the two-on-two battle that Hikari had participated in, but it now stopped abruptly, causing both Hikari and Akagi to start. The glow of the Red Chain faded rapidly, giving it a dull, rusty color.

"… What?!"

There was a moment of complete stillness; Palkia wasn't even struggling anymore, nor was it making any move to escape its bonds. Then, with a soft pop, a Pokemon appeared off to Palkia's right. It looked a little bit like Mew, a legendary Pokemon from another region that Hikari had once read about, but its body was light blue and it had two tails with oddly shaped ends. It seemed to have a sort of headdress, yellow, and there was a bright red jewel on its forehead. Its eyes were closed. It reminded Hikari somewhat of Professor Nanakamado.

There was another pop; in front of and facing Palkia was another Pokemon. It was identical to the first one, except its 'headdress' was pink. Charisma seemed to exude from this one, as well; it made Hikari feel strangely calm.

A third pop, and to Palkia's left was a third Pokemon. It, too, resembled its brethren, except for its 'headdress' being navy blue. Its eyes were also a shining auburn, a characteristic that momentarily brought Jun into Hikari's mind. The feeling that this Pokemon gave off seemed to counter that of the second one, and Hikari knew from the look in its eyes that this one was very strong-willed.

It suddenly dawned on Hikari that these were the legendary Pokemon of the three lakes in Sinnoh, and she felt even more humbled.

"Xiiiie!"

"Mespriiiit!"

"Zelf!"

All three cried out at the same time, triggering a bright flash of light that made Hikari, Akagi, Mars, and Jupiter turn away with a jolt. It was a few seconds before they could look back, and when they did, the vortex coming from Palkia was gone. After a second, the Red Chain began to rattle, and small pieces began to flake off. After another few stunned seconds, what was left of it shattered completely, and the remains seemed to evaporate before their eyes. Hikari barely had time to blink before Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie disappeared from sight; but, suddenly, Mesprit reappeared, not a foot away from Hikari. Now that they were face-to-face, she noticed that its eyes were slanted, and the same shade of amber as Azelf's. Its jaw was set in a contemplative frown as it examined her, but the corners of its mouth turned upwards suddenly in a mischievous-looking smile before it disappeared again, not returning this time.

Akagi turned around, a look of utter frustration and horror on his face. "The Red Chain! It crumbled away into nothing?!" He appeared to be speaking to himself, and his tone matched his expression. "But why?? Why would Mesprit, the Pokemon of Lake Verity, appear by _your_ side??" He glanced at Hikari before looking away again, pressing his hands to his temples in an agitated manner. "But never mind that! It's all destroyed! My galaxy is gone!!"

Hikari watched apprehensively as Akagi slowly lowered his hands, the horror in his expression being replaced by grim determination.

"… I won't allow this. … I _will_ capture those three again and craft another Red Chain!" He slowly looked at Hikari, and their eyes met, the steely, enraged blue eyes piercing into Hikari's much more gentle (and currently slightly frightened) ones. "But before I even think about that, I'm going to completely crush you."

Reaching behind him, Akagi pulled out a Pokeball, seemingly out of nowhere, and called out his Honchcrow, which cawed fiercely. More now than she had been at the time, Hikari was extremely grateful for the actions Jun had taken before he left. …

…

Akagi was shocked, more than he had ever been. How could this child, this _inferior_, have defeated him? It made no sense to him. He slowly returned his mangled-looking Weavile, a blank expression on his gaunt face.

"What is truly the ultimate to you?" he asked, catching Hikari by surprise. "What do you consider perfection?" He turned his cold gaze to the sky, seeming to examine the clouds, the touches of rainbow here and there, the sun's rays. "The most beautiful thing… Joy that shines the brightest…" He spoke in a whisper, and Hikari was still thinking of an answer before he turned back to her, his brow furrowed slightly. "Telling you this is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day… and I will make the ultimate mine. …" And, with an air of great finality, he turned and began to leave. Hikari stared after him, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. She caught a baleful stare from Mars as the red-haired woman followed her leader, and Jupiter turned to look at Hikari, opening her mouth as if to say something, but shook herself a bit and followed as well.

Hikari slowly turned around, biting her lip contemplatively. What _was_ perfect to her? She looked up at the massive Pokemon, Palkia, who appeared to be breathing heavily, though otherwise unharmed. All traces that it had gotten there through unconventional ways were gone. Its scarlet eyes were closed; however, Palkia initiated eye contact as soon as it opened its eyes. Apparently, Hikari had been wrong in assuming it was unscathed, because in its eyes was the most injured look Hikari had ever seen. It was far from docile, though, and the eyes flashed testily.

Hikari wanted to avert her own eyes, but she couldn't. She didn't know what was perfect to her, but she knew for sure that, whatever it was, it was the polar opposite of Akagi's ideal universe. There was no doubt about that.

Suddenly, Palkia shut its eyes again and roared, a roar of pain that made Hikari flinch visibly. It began to stomp its feet and thrash its arms dangerously, destroying the pillars around it that were still standing. Hikari wouldn't pretend she could explain this behavior; it wasn't for her to decide.

Even amid Palkia's cries and the crumble of stone, Hikari caught the sound of more footsteps, and she slowly turned around to see Professor Nanakamado and Kouki approaching her. She had forgotten all about them. Kouki greeted her with a short upward nod, as usual, though she could tell he was relieved to see her safe. She returned the greeting in the form of a smile, then turned to the Professor. He was staring at Palkia.

"Palkia," the Professor began to mutter, presumably to himself, "the master of space and the dimensions... It's impossible to tell if it is enraged or saddened. …" He then looked down at Hikari, and she began to feel incredibly short, like she usually did when he spoke directly to her. "But, to me, Palkia appears to be waiting for you, Dawn. … It seems to be challenging you as a test…" He trailed off; averting his eyes slightly, he began to speak again. "Go on, Dawn. Face up to Palkia!" He stopped again, looking back at the legendary. "Listen to its heart. … Understand its thoughts. … Palkia is out of control after being dragged out by the Red Chain and forced to use its power. Palkia seems to be entrusting you with stopping it…" He trailed off for the last time, now fixing his gaze on Palkia.

"Hikari…"

Hikari turned to look at the boy, who had been strangely silent during the whole of the Professor's speech. Normally he would sneak in a sardonic remark or two when he saw fit; but then again, this wasn't quite the time for sarcasm.

"I just ran into Jun." He paused and Hikari vaguely heard him say 'literally' under his breath, but he picked up again before she could question it. "He said that he believed in you, Hikari. He said that you could get the job done. … I think so too."

There was a hint of a smile on his face, and Hikari felt a surge of confidence course through her. Jun was, without a single trace of a doubt, her best friend, and she was relatively close with Kouki as well. That she had their support gave her a renewed determination, and she would give this her very best, if only for them.

There was another cutting roar, Palkia's stomps becoming more forceful. Hikari half-guessed that Kouki would now say something pertaining to Palkia's being angry due to running out of things to obliterate, but he didn't. Instead his expression turned to that of slight distress as he looked over at Palkia, and, suddenly, he physically turned Hikari around, pushing her the first few steps toward the Pokemon.

"You've got to help that Pokemon! It's suffering from being dragged out by Team Galatic!"

Hikari nodded, a bit to herself, then began to march up to Palkia, a slight confident bounce in her step.

She considered herself a lucky, _lucky_ girl.

**Jeez, finally the end! D:**


End file.
